Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{12}{15}-4\dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{12}{15}} - {4} - {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} - {4} + {\dfrac{12}{15}} - {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{12}{15}} - {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 13 + {\dfrac{4}{5}} - {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{16}{20}-\dfrac{15}{20}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{1}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{1}{20}$